


Tumblr Ficlets

by fanshae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 50's AU, Chance Meeting, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, M/M, Thief!Harry, graffitti artist!Louis, greaser!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanshae/pseuds/fanshae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets crossposted to tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Larry 50's Lesbians

_Louise Tomlinson wears slacks and a leather jacket.  
_

_Louise Tomlinson drives fast cars and smokes cigarettes with her gang._

_Louise Tomlinson wears red lipstick and eyeliner sharper than the switchblade she keeps tucked into her boot._

_Louise Tomlinson makes Harriet Styles hot under the collar of her sensible cardigan._

_Louise Tomlinson was trouble and Harriet Styles should’ve known better._

**  
**  
Louise snags Harriet fresh off the bus before she’s even made it up the front steps of the school. Harry turns to throw an apologetic look over her shoulder at a disapproving Liam who looks as though she’s swallowed a lemon. Liam is never a fan of things that upset the status quo and Louise does that just by breathing.

Harry keeps her head down as Lou drags her through the crowd, fingers circling Harry’s wrist as they weave around Niall Horan and the other cheerleaders who are overly perky for eight in the morning.

Louise leads Harry past the science room and down another hallway, their usual closet (and what does it say that theyeven have a usual closet) is unlocked and Lou makes quick work of shoving Harry into it before shutting the door firmly behind them and switching the single overhead bulb on.

“Did you do it?” Lou asks, beautiful as ever with her soft brown hair swept up in a bandana that matches her lipstick and a pair of tight slacks that’ll get her sent to Principal Cowell’s office before the end of the the day.

Harry ducks her head but nods, twisting the hem of her cardigan between her fingers as a flush creeps up to the tip of her ears.

“ ‘course I did, Lou…”

Lou smirks and leans back against the closed door and lets her eyes rake over Harry’s figure, perfect ponytail, cardigan, poodle skirt, and all.

“Yeah? Let’s see it then, babygirl. Give us a look.”

“Lou-,” Harry starts, blushing even more furiously.

“Babe,” Lou drawls back, raising one perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Harry huffs in embarrassment and bites her lip before taking the hem of her skirt in both hands and slowly raising it, exposing the bare cut of her hips and shaved pussy.

Lou sucked in a sharp breath. The lack of knickers she’d been expecting, had been the one to suggest it, whispering filthily into Harry’s ear the day before while she’d been three fingers deep in Harry’s cunt, making Harry’s eyes well with tears and her knees shake.

The missing thatch of curls was a surprise.

“That for me, babygirl?” Lou asked softly, letting her fingertips draw circles over the pale expanse of Harry’s thighs.

Harry’s breath hitched as she stuttered out a yes, legs spreading ever so slightly to make room for Lou’s finger to slide up the inside of her leg.

It’d been a whim to shave it off, just an idea that had stuck while she’d been in the bath the night before while Harry’d been shaving her legs.

Afterwards, Harry had run her hands over herself, staring at her reflection in the fogged up bathroom mirror, gently at first, nervous, then more boldly, imagining Lou’s hands instead, her brightly painted fingers.

Harry had come with her fingertips pressed tight against her clit and her free hand shoved tight against her mouth to keep from whimpering while her sister had banged on the door, telling her to hurry up.

On the bus ride to school, Harry had been mortified, afraid that everyone would be able to tell that she was bare in more ways than one under her skirt. That she was a fast woman, loose in a way that others would gossip about at church on Sunday. Liam had had to kick her to get her to stop fidgeting.

Now she was flustered in a different way, hot all over, arousal overwhelming any lingering feelings of shame as Lou’s fingers detoured from where they’d been petting her hip to play in the slickness that gathered on the insides of her thighs without her curls to catch it.

Harry’s knees started shaking all over again as Lou’s fingers slid further upwards to play over her labia and circle her clit,

“Filthy girl, wet already,” Lou purred, making Harry gasp as she slid a single finger into the hot clutch of her cunt, “love you like this, Hazza.”

Lou slid her finger free, despite Harry’s whimper of protest and sucked the taste of her off her fingers before gracefully dropping to her knees, encouraging Harry to spread her legs far enough to fit the slim breadth of Lou’s shoulders.

“Lou,” Harry protested weakly, hands still holding her skirt high, “We’re going to be late…”

Lou used the vee of her fingers to spread Harry’s lips, effectively silencing Harry and making her blush all over again.

“Better come quickly then, since you’re the one that cares,” Lou murmured before burying her face between Harry’s legs and starting to lick her out in earnest.

Harry made it to homeroom less than two minutes late still weak in the knees and with Louise Tomlinson’s lipstick smeared over her inner thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I am looking for a beta to help me edit things based on content! (IE, excellent grammar skills not needed). Let me know if you're interested by messaging me on tumblr.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! You can find my blog [here](http://blueylouie.tumblr.com/)


	2. Love Flan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry substitutes emojis with mixed results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my wonderful beta [jumperlouis](http://jumperlouis.tumblr.com/) who has been so patient with me.

Louis is standing in front of the yogurt aisle in the grocery store trying to remember which brand of greek yogurt Harry wanted. The list clutched in his hand is useless as it doesn’t even specify the greek part on it. The labels all look vaguely familiar, probably from the last time he went shopping and was trying to figure out which yogurt brand to bring home. Louis really should just take a picture.

 

With a sigh, he pulls out his phone and texts Harry, not wanting to be sent back if he comes home with the wrong brand.

 

_ L: hazza, what brand is the yogurt. enquiring minds want to know. _

_ H: [image] _

_ H: Hurry home, boo xxx _

 

Louis snorts softly at the number of x’s after Harry’s text but can’t quite wipe the fond smile off his face as he grabs the specified yogurt and thumbs back a response.

 

_ L: thanks muffin x. _

 

Harry sends back an emoji that looks like a muffin if you squint and turn your head sideways but is otherwise clearly a flan.

 

_ L: haz, that’s a flan, not a muffin. the yogurt is going to your head. _

_ H: Close enough!! _

Louis grins the whole time he’s being rung up by the cashier. They probably think he’s some sort of nutter.

 

Somehow, Louis thinks that explaining that he’s still laughing over his boyfriend’s choice of emojis won’t change that opinion so he keeps the reason for his good mood to himself.

  
  


The flan thing keeps popping up, mostly because Louis doesn’t know when to let a joke die and Harry is good naturedly tolerating the whole thing.

 

Louis says it the next morning when Harry hands him his tea.

 

“Good morning, flan,” Louis coos, pressing a sloppy kiss to the top of Harry’s head as he squeezes past him to sit at the breakfast table.

 

Harry blinks, a confused little crinkle appearing at the top of his nose before it clicks and he rolls his eyes at Louis before hiding his smile in his own cup of tea. He mumbles something about how he liked muffin better just loud enough for Louis to hear.

 

“Same thing though, innit?” Louis asks cheekily and only to shriek when Harry pinches him in the side. Things quickly devolve into a slap fight that ends in spilled tea and a lapful of Harry. Louis decides he doesn’t mind the spilled tea.

 

After that, it’s Louis calling Harry his “little love flan” while they’re having a cuddle on the sofa. Harry almost chokes on the popcorn he’s been eating by the handful and Louis has to thump him on the back until Harry’s breathlessness is the product of laughter instead of a stray popcorn kernel.

 

Louis also uses it when Harry comes back from the gym, all flushed and sweaty.

 

“What a stud flan!” Louis whistles exaggeratedly even when Harry rolls his eyes.

 

Harry makes a show of deliberately rubbing his sweaty face into the crook of Louis’ shoulder while Louis howls in offense until he gives in and joins Harry in the shower.

 

Louis even goes as far as to change Harry’s name in his phone to the emoji that started the whole damn thing. Harry changes Louis’ name to a peach emoji in retaliation and the only thing that surprises Louis about the whole thing is that it took him so long to do it.

 

Louis doesn’t even notice it’s becoming more of a habit than a joke to call Harry weird flan derivatives of muffin endearments until he uses one in front of Niall.

 

“Sorry, did you just call Hazza a pudding?”

 

Louis and Harry both turn to look at Niall in confusion.

 

“You called him your love flan!” Niall insists, looking a little more disturbed than is necessary in Louis’ opinion. It’s certainly not the weirdest thing Niall has caught him doing to Harry.

 

“Because... he is?” Louis offers.

 

Niall sputters and flails a little bit before managing a “Why?” that’s dangerously close to shriek territory.

 

Louis hums and tugs Harry into his lap, “Mmm, I dunno, Nialler. He’s quite sweet, don’t you think?” Louis makes a show of nuzzling into Harry’s neck while he giggles,”and creamy.”

 

“Okay! Stop, stop, I get it,” Niall mutters, now looking more disgusted than confused, so, normal. “ ‘s still fucking weird though, mate.”

 

Harry looks at Louis and Louis looks at Harry and they last all of five seconds before they burst out laughing. Because, well, they might be weird but they wouldn’t want it any other way.


	3. The Thief and the Artist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to [thelouistiti](http://thelouistitit.tumblr.com/) and [jumperlouis](http://jumperlouis.tumblr.com/) for your help! I adore you both.

Harry may or may not be stuck. Which normally wouldn’t be a problem except that it’s not his window that he’s stuck hanging out of. It’s especially problematic seeing as the window that he’s hanging out of belongs to a house he just robbed.

 

Not that the house didn’t have it coming. Harry only steals from people who deserve it and this house happens to belong to a man who’d kicked a stray dog in the street and Harry had subsequently followed home. 

 

Easy enough to get in and take some jewelry and a watch or two. Not so easy to get out, apparently. Harry silently promises any deity that’s listening that he’ll run an extra mile at the gym the next day if he can manage to get himself and his problematic love handles out the window and home safely. Cursing under his breath as he wiggles, Harry’s completely unprepared when he suddenly slips through the window and lands hard enough to wind himself in the alley below with a resounding crash as he knocks into several trash cans leaned against the wall.

 

Groaning, he starts to roll onto his side only to freeze when he locks gazes with a wide eyed boy wearing a hoodie and clutching a can of spray paint over a half finished mural that says “Skate T”.

 

“Hiiiiii,” Harry wheezes, still trying to catch his breath.

 

The boy blinks and glances down the alley towards the street before looking back at Harry with his lips quirked up into a grin. He sets the can of spray paint down before stepping close enough to offer his hand to help Harry up.

 

“Hello yourself, mate,” the boy says as Harry uses his hand to hoist himself off the ground. Now that he’s closer Harry can see that his eyes are a clear, crystal blue with eyelashes that sweep the tops of his cheekbones. “ ‘s that your window then?”

 

“Er, no,” Harry admits as he brushes himself off sheepishly.

 

Blue eyes go wide again before narrowing accusingly, “Were you  _ robb-” _

 

Harry shushes him and shoots a glance towards the end of the street.

 

“I don’t let criminals just shush me, mate!”

 

Harry scoffs, “Like you’re much better with your, what is this, graffitti?” 

 

“Graf-, this is  _ art _ !” The boy hisses, poking an accusatory finger to Harry’s chest. 

 

Harry pouts and rubs at the spot on his chest. He opens his mouth to retort only to snap it shut when he hears voices coming closer. 

 

“-oise complaint somewhere around here. Need to check it out.”

 

“Shit,” the boy hisses and kicks the spray can out of sight down the alley, away from the voices and the street. 

 

Harry’s already fallen out of a window tonight and he can feel the bruise from the asphalt forming between his shoulder. The last thing he needs is to get arrested as well. 

 

“Kiss me,” Harry blurts which is crazy, he doesn’t even know this boy except for the sharpness of his cheekbones and his preferred brand of spray paint.

 

“Sorry, what?” the boy says, looking just as panicked as Harry and if this is going to work, they need to go  _ now _ so Harry grabs the boy by his hoodie and smashes their lips together.

 

The boy makes a surprised noise at first but after a moment he starts to kiss  _ back _ which is great, much better than the punch Harry had half been expecting. It’s even better when he threads his fingers through Harry’s hair and uses his grip to align their lips just  _ so _ . Harry melts into it, just a little, just enough to forget where they are at least until a bright light cuts through the lids he hadn't even realized he’d shut.

 

“Christ,” the boy swears and pulls away, shielding his eyes from the flashlight beam.

 

“What’s that, Jer?” A voice behind the flashlight asks.

 

“Aw, just a coupla kids, nothing to worry bout,” the voice holding the flashlight says, “Scram, both of you.”

 

Harry doesn’t need to be told twice and he takes the boy’s hand without even a thought and tugs him past the two cops who are already moving on down the street. 

 

They might be just a couple of kids who don’t even know one another's names but Harry can’t help but feel that this is the start of something great. 

 


End file.
